<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Orc Stud Slave by RobotsAreSuperior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024262">Orc Stud Slave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsAreSuperior/pseuds/RobotsAreSuperior'>RobotsAreSuperior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Collars, Elves, F/M, Fantasy, Femdom, Kidnapping, Large Cock, Loss of Identity, Magic, Main Character Suffers A Lot, Mild Gore, Mind Control, Multi, Objectification, Orcs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Rape, Sexual Slavery, Sold Off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsAreSuperior/pseuds/RobotsAreSuperior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sure we've all read stories of innocent elves getting kidnapped and used by orcs. Well, as it turns out, the green skinned kind isn't immune to that type of treatment either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Elf Character(s)/Original Orc Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And then I gave one good swing and the bastard's head flew clean off!" Roka said, miming the actions he was talking about. His fellow orcs laughed uproariously, his mate Hrenka in particular clutching her belly as she cackled. She patted him on the back, though her hand quickly drifted from there to his neck and then to his strong, angular jaw. A small gesture of affection, but one that still made him smile, showing off his sharp teeth and large tusks. </p>
<p>"You're certainly good at spinning a tale my love. If you didn't have a scar to prove your words, I'm not sure anyone would believe you." Hrenka said, putting a hand on the mark that crossed his left cheek. It hadn't been the only wound he received to his face, but it had certainly been the worst, and the only one to leave a scar. Roka smiled and patted her hand. The others were mingling among themselves, talking, eating and playing with each other. It was a nice, serene moment in the orc camp. Greenskins, for all their love of battle, certainly loved to have some peace ever once in a while.</p>
<p>Naturally however, it didn't last long. The forest surrounding the camp was thick, but it couldn't hide the sound of hundreds of bowstrings being pulled back and then released. The sentries had only one moment to give warning before a hail of arrows descended upon the camp. Roka acted as quickly as he could, wrapping his arm around Hrenka and dropping to the ground with her. He hefted the log they had been sitting on upon their back, using it as makeshift shield. Arrows still managed to hit them, but they were still lucky. The screams told them as much. The volley left many dead, their blood running down the dirt from dozens of puncture wounds.</p>
<p>Roka only stood up after he couldn't see, hear or feel any more arrows raining down. He turned to Hrenka, looking over her to make sure she wasn't too badly hurt. Embracing, the two of them went to the closest group of orcs. The camp leader took the survivors of the initial volley and had formed a protective ring around the children. It wasn't much, but perhaps it will be enough. Roka and Hrenka were given weapons and joined the group, facing towards the forest. There was tension in the air, their hidden foes seemingly unwilling to fight an open battle. </p>
<p>That time gave Roka the opportunity to take a good look at the arrows. They were long and slim, made out of what seemed to be a simple branch if wood with symbols etched upon it. The metal tip looked as if it had been grown out of the arrow instead of being simply placed upon it. The marks of elven craft. </p>
<p>Just as he made that connection, the attackers revealed themselves. There were at least three elves for every one orc, each dressed in shimmering green cloth. Most were holding intricate bows, while others were clutching shining daggers and swords. A few among them however held no weapons, their hands blazing with magical energy. One in particular practically exuded power, to the point that she was hard to look at. </p>
<p>The bowelves stood back while the sword wielders charged forward. They loved swiftly, closing the gap between themselves and the orcs in a few steps. Each of them swung their weapons once before falling back. By the time the orcs counterattacked, the elves were back on their lines. This continued again and again, sometimes the two sides actually spilling the blood of the other. Each strike tired the orcs out a bit more, and the noon sun didn't help. Soon, the defenders were panting like dogs, many struggling to stay on their feet.</p>
<p>The glowing leader of the elves turned to another, speaking to them in that disgustingly melodic tongue of the elves. Th conversation was short, and afterwards the leader raised her hand and uttered a long string of words. The ground underneath the orcs started to shake and break as thick roots shot out of it. Wrapping around the orcs, the roots slowly turned to thorny branches which dug into their skin. Already tired, many of them dropped their weapons. Roka struggled some more, trying to cut through his restraints, but the branches simply travelled up his arms and immobilized him. The strange plant that ensnared him then bloomed, simple white flowers appearing all over it. A cloud of pollen was launched out of them, surrounding Roka almost entirely. He only managed to take one or two breaths until unconsciousness took him. The last thing he saw was Hrenka struggling just as he was.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Roka's return to the waking world was slow. His eyes would open for a few seconds, allowing him to see blurry glimpses of his surroundings, only to close again. His ears were ringing, making him feel even more dizzy.  Even his sense of smell was impaired, his nostrils clogged with the pollen. For a good, long while, Roka was essentially comatose. </p>
<p>But, eventually, he did wake up. The room he found himself in was quite small, walls made out of cut marble with symbols etched into them. Roka himself was in the middle of the room, bound to a wooden table. His arms were bent in such a way that his hands were in line with his head, his legs spread wide open. He was completely naked, exposing every inch of his green skin to the world. </p>
<p>He could hear a small clicking noise from behind him, and then the sounds of stepping. A small elf woman walked out from behind him and stood in front of him. She had those sharp elven features her kind was famous for, with similarly recognizable ears. Her eyes were a bright, saturated blue, and looked over him analytically. Her clothing was simple, a long white dress with blue edges. Around her waist hanged many tools, many of which Roka didn't recognize.</p>
<p>"Ah, good, you're awake. It'll make it simpler. Call me Vania. Or don't. I don't care." She said, her voice at once very melodious and very disinterested.</p>
<p>Roka glared at her and pulled at his restraints. They were far stronger than they looked. "Where am I?! What did you do!? Why did you attack us?!" The captive orc shouted the questions, bearing his tusk at the elf. Vania didn't even pretend to be intimidated.</p>
<p>"Right, I forgot your kind can actually speak. Well, I suppose I can humor you. You're in the city of Tor-Arget. I haven't done anything to you. Now yet anyways. As for why you're here..." She trailed off, her hand reaching towards Roka's crotch. </p>
<p>Her hand wrapped around the underside of his cock, her fingers squeezing it slightly. The orc snarled and started to pull on his restraints again. "Don't you dare! Stop touching me!" Roka screamed at Vania, who simply ignored him. </p>
<p>"We need you because of this. You see, elf men are in quite rare supply. So, we've began taking males from other races." She said matter-of-factly, her eyes examining Roka's endowment in a clinical way. </p>
<p>Roka took a moment to go over her words, and he could feel rage building inside of him. He began thrashing his arms around, bending his arms in order to smash his elbows on the table. The wood creaked and even splintered, but still held. "So you're kidnapping men and raping them? You sick bastards!" He shouted, anger dripping from each word. Vania seemed only mildly amused by that, and continued her examination.</p>
<p>"In simple terms, yes, that's what we're doing." There was no hint of remorse in Vania's voice. She reached behind herself and pulled a few sheets of paper, which she laid down on the table. Then she began taking measurements, using the many tools on her belt. "I must say, you're quite an impressive specimen. Your penis has the biggest length, and a higher than average girth. Your testicles are also in the top three in terms of size."</p>
<p>Her words only caused Roka to snarl. "I won't let my guard down because you've complimented me." He said, giving her a death glare. Well, as much of a death glare as he could from his current angle. Vania did spare him a glance, but no more. Instead, she began to stroke him. "Don't! Only my mate can do th-" He cut himself off when another question entered his mind. "Where is my mate? Where is Hrenka?!" </p>
<p>Vania turned towards him, her head slightly cocked to the side. "I don't know. It's not my duty to know about that. The female orcs are handled by others. I can however tell you that she's not in a worse position than you are." She said.</p>
<p>Roka went over her words a few times. So Hrenka was alive. But she was also probably being used just like he was. He began to feel rage and fear, a righteous anger. The table creaked and groaned as he threw his weight from side to side, desperately trying to escape. Vania let out a groan, sounding only mildly frustrated. She stood up and took a small bundle of leaves from a pocket in her toll belt.</p>
<p>Roka tried to bite her hand when she tried to touch his face, but only managed to scratch her. Vania pushed the leaves against his nose and held them there for a few seconds. The trashing stopped immediately as Roka's muscles became relaxed, his entire body washed by a feeling of lethargy. "Honestly, you orcs are always the most difficult captives. Too big, too strong, too dumb. At least the ogres can be pacified with food." She let out a deep sigh, returning to her previous position next to his crotch. "Oh well. I don't make the rules." </p>
<p>She resumed her stroking, this time uninterrupted by the orc's complaints. Her hand wasn't going particularly fast nor squeezing too hard. It was just enough stimulation for Roka to get hard, despite how much he hated the situation. "Right. Not that substantial of a growth when erect. No obvious blemishes. It's subpar hygiene wise, thought that's not surprising." She said, noting all of it down. </p>
<p>It seemed that was all she needed to do, so she gathered all of her tools. The notes were tied with a small, red string, making them look all the more official. She walked to the door, looking over her shoulder just before leaving. "I'll give it about a few hours until next visitor. That's plenty of time to think and accept your situation." She said, stepping outside and leaving Roka alone.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She was correct in assuming that Roka would be alone for several hours. But he most certainly did not accept his situation. The moment the leaves' effect wore off, he resumed his efforts to free himself. His restraints were clearly wooden, but it was some strange type of wood that might as well be iron. So the only thing that his trashing did was tire him out. </p>
<p>As if Fate wished to make him suffer, it was when his strength waned that a visitor decided to enter his cell. She was a noble, the way she carried herself said as much. The ornate purple dress only confirmed it. She looked at Roka as if he was an object, a piece of meat. She licked her lips as she ran her fingers over his chest and abs, trailing the line of his rippling muscles with her nail. </p>
<p>"Who're you?" Asked Roka, his brow furrowed in anger. She turned to look at him, her pale blue eyes staring straight through him.</p>
<p>"So you still speak. That's unfortunate, though I guess you have only recently been captured." She said, not answering his question. Instead, the nobleelf simply wrapped her hand around his cock and began to stroke it. </p>
<p>Roka hated how weak his body could be. This simple physical action, done without his consent, was enough to make him aroused. Despite the fact that he absolutely hated being touched like this, blood still rushed to his cock, making it rise in an erection. "Oh, I see the little keeper wasn't lying." She said, eyes burning with lust. </p>
<p>She grabbed her dress by the neckline and pulled it down. In one simple move, her clothing fell to her feet, revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath. Like most elves, she was skinny, petite even, with modest proportions but still radiating beauty. She straddled Roka's hips, grinding her pussy on his hard cock. Juices flowed out of her slit, lubing the fat orc dick.</p>
<p>Roka thought she would start off slow and then start going faster. That's how he did it with Hrenka. Instead, the nobleelf simple smashed her hips down, engulfing his entire cock all at once. The spike in pleasure was sudden, making him jerk his head forward and let out a groan. She moaned loudly, the noise bouncing off of the walls. It was so loud that it nearly drowned out the sound of skin slapping against skin.</p>
<p>"Been far too long since I've indulged in a good meat dildo like this one." She said between moans. Her face was already twisted into a lewd expression as she pleasured herself using Roka's dick. The comment she made wasn't lost on him, and he was more than a little disturbed by the fact he was seen as an object. </p>
<p>He was even more disturbed by the fact he was getting pleasure from this. The anger he was feeling towards his elven rapist was at odds with the sensation of her folds squeezing down on his cock. It felt good, that much he couldn't deny, but he hated it. Even as she enjoyed herself atop of him, shaking as she was brought closer to orgasm, he still tried to escape.</p>
<p>His efforts were halted when she did reach her climax. The moan she let out would have been distracting enough on its own, but the feeling of her pussy clamping down on his cock effectively paralyzed him. He bit his bottom lip, using the pain to distract himself from the pleasure. He didn't want to cum. He shouldn't cum, not from being raped!</p>
<p>But, of course, there was a dissonance between what his mind wanted and what his body wanted. His cock began throbbing wildly, his balls contracting as a hot load began to travel up his shaft. He clenches his lips together, but couldn't help but moan when the cum finally exploded out of the tip. It sprayed inside of the nobleelf's womb, filling it up and making it bulge. She seemed to have a new, smaller orgasm because of it, letting out a sigh of pleasure. </p>
<p>She lifted herself off of Roka, stepping off the table. A small drop of cum ran down her thigh, which she scooped with a finger and licked it up. She put her dress back on and left without another word, not even sparing him a glance.</p>
<p>Roka was once again left with his thoughts. He felt... dirty. Scared even. Is this what his life will become? Getting raped over and over again? The thought was horrifying. However, he didn't get to mull over it a lot, as the door once again opened and another elf walked inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keeping track of time without the sun is difficult. Doing so under stress is even harder. This is to say, Roka didn't know how much time he's spent in his cell. He reckoned at least a few days. Maybe a week. An entire week of near constant rape. He'd only managed to get a few scant hours of sleep, and each time he was woken up by another elf pleasuring herself with him.</p>
<p>Roka's heart began beating faster when he heard the door open. He only calmed down slightly when he saw that it was Vania that had come to visit him. "Oh, good, you're still alive. Many die after a few days." She said, looking over him.</p>
<p>Roka opened his mouth to speak, his lips dry and his throat feeling as if it was full of sand. "How... long...." His words trailed off, his body lacking the energy to speak. Vania pressed a finger down on his throat.</p>
<p>"It seems I've arrived at the right time." She said, then reached into her toolbelt and pulled a small bottle. It was made of clear glass and filled with a clear liquid that was too thick to be water. She popped the cork off the pressed the opening of the bottle against his lips. Whatever sort of fluid that was in it flowed down into his mouth and down his throat. It tasted somewhat sweet, with a bit of a sour aftertaste. But the simple feeling of it sliding down his gullet made Roka feel better. </p>
<p>After the bottle was emptied, Vania lifted it off his lips and put it back on her toolbelt. Roka took a few deep breaths and looked at her. "How long have I been here?" He asked, voice returning to its normal level of gruffness. </p>
<p>"Four days. You've serviced 37 elves in that period." She said, her eyes travelling over Roka's body. "Reports have so far been excellent. Some of your visitors have already become pregnant."</p>
<p>A shudder ran up his spine at her words. A child should result from love, not from depraved lust and rape. There was, however, a part of him, small and at the back of his mind, that found it hot. He'd never experienced this sort of passion with Hrenka or any other of his partners. It was wrong, debauched, but that's what made it interesting.</p>
<p>Roka pushed those thoughts away, lest they overwhelmed him. He gave Vania a glare. Then, his brow furrowed in confusion when he noticed something in her hand. A large band of metal, etched with doubtlessly magical symbols and with a small clasp on one end. A collar. "Your performance was deemed deserving of a reward. You'll be freed from your bindings, though as I'm sure you've noticed you won't be completely liberated."</p>
<p>Roka didn't know what would happen if he got collared, and he didn't wish to find out. He tried to bit at her hand when it came close to his neck, moving it from side to side as to prevent her from reaching it. But, eventually, the collar clicked around his neck. The symbols shined bright green for a few seconds before fading, and then the magic began to take effect.</p>
<p>It felt awful. As if Roka's strength was being drained. Nothing about his body changed, physically at least. But on a deeper level, there was something wrong. The magic of the elves was infamous, for how wonderful and terrible it could be. </p>
<p>Vania nodded, her expression dripping with smugness. She put a hand over one of his restraints. Once again, there was a green glow, and the restraints slowly faded. She did that to each of them, freeing Roka's limbs.</p>
<p>He slowly stood up on the table, finding his arms as weak as they felt. Not only that, but they were sore. His entire body was. He hadn't been able to move in four days, so it should have been expected. Still, he powered through, sluggishly lifting himself off of the table.</p>
<p>He stretched his arms and legs a bit, working out the kinks in his joints. As weak as he felt, it was good to at least move around a bit. He looked at Vania, having to lean forward to do so. She was a lot smaller than he originally realized. Though, he knew he shouldn't underestimate her. Especially in his current condition.</p>
<p>"Right, so the weakening spells worked. Good, good. The submission one should be active as well." She said, standing on her tip toes to look at the collar. Almost on instinct, Roka leaned forward to make it easier for her. </p>
<p>"A submission spell?" He asked, the thought terrifying him. His physical strength had already been siphoned, he didn't need his mental fortitude to go down the same route. </p>
<p>"It's of upmost importance that you don't hurt any elves. This spell makes it so you wouldn't even think about doing that." Vania said. Her expression became oddly smug, somehow looking down on Roka despite the fact he was towering over her. "Now, kneel."</p>
<p>He wanted to open his mouth and scream at her for demanding something like that from him. Instead, his body obeyed her words, his legs bending under him. Now she was literally looking down at him. Her smile somehow became even smugger, practically dripping with a sense of entitlement.</p>
<p>The door clicked open, and for once Roka could actually turn around to look at it. As expected, a elf woman stepped into the room. Her almost black hair contrasted with her pale skin, and her green eyes looked at Roka hungrily. She was wearing a flowing yellow dress, which was stretched so thin by her chest that it became almost see-through.</p>
<p>"Oh, Simir, glad you're here." Vania said, waving a hand at her. "I've just put a collar on this one. Both spells worked, but I'm sure a more thorough test is needed." She said, licking her lips.</p>
<p>"I have noticed that Vania. I'll ask you to leave us alone. I prefer to use my toys in private." Simir said, running a hand across his shoulders. Her touch made the orc shudder. Vania did a small bow and left the room, closing the door behind herself.</p>
<p>"Alright, let's not waste time. Stand up." She said, and Roka, or rather his body, obeyed. She looked him up and down, with the sort of objectifying gaze that he was becoming used to. "Nice, very nice. I've heard good things about you."</p>
<p>She pulled her dress down, though her large bosom made it quite a bit more difficult. Her chest truly was massive, each of her pale tits almost as big as her head. Even if he hadn't been under the effect of the collar, he still couldn't have stopped his body's response to the sight. His erection grew and grew, standing up almost upright.</p>
<p>She hopped onto the table, legs dangling off the side. "Come and breed me." She said, her words slutty but her tone regal. He walked closer to her, his movements stiff and almost robotic. He grabbed onto her hips and thrusted into her. She was tight and warm, like he expected. The pleasure was great for both of them. Simir let out moan after moan, each getting louder than the last as Roka thrusted into her as he was commanded. She could fully enjoy the sensation, unlike him.</p>
<p>The physical pleasure was there, but there was none in his mind. This was worse than being raped. At least that was a simple, if savage act. No, these elves were forcing his body to act on their accord. Making him a slave through their depraved magic.</p>
<p>Simir's fat tits jiggled with every thrust, nearly hitting her in the face. They were the biggest pair of breasts that Roka had ever seen, and had the circumstances been different he was sure he would have appreciated them. The way they bounced up and down was almost hypnotic, and Roka instinctually began thrusting faster to make them move even more.</p>
<p>"Yes! Yes!! Just like that! Like a fucking machine!" Simir screamed out, gripping onto the edges of the table. Roka only let out huffs and groans, unable to say anything due to the collar. How cruel, that not even his voice was free. </p>
<p>The only good thing he could get out of this experience was the pleasure. So, ge decided to focuse on it. Each thrust made him twitch, his cock battering the entrance to Simir's womb. The elf woman was screaming her head off, grool flowing out of her pussy like it was a waterfall. She clamped down around his cock each time she came, bringing him to the edge of orgasm each time.</p>
<p>"Fucking breed me already you cock with legs!" She screamed out, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him deeper inside. His tip punched through her cervix and into her womb, making her let out a loud scream and him to let out a hot load. Thick, virile orc jizz flowed out of his cock, filling up her womb. </p>
<p>The feeling was incredible. As much as Roka hated the act, he couldn't deny the satisfaction it brought him. Once again, that dark part of his mind reared its ugly head, but this time it was far harder to ignore. He couldn't help but think that, on some level, he might have been into this. He suppressed that thought as best as he could, not ready to face it just yet. </p>
<p>"Oh, that was good." Simir said, panting. Both of them were covered in a thin layer of sweat, the musk mixing with the other smells that now filled the room. "Pull out." She said, and Roka obeyed. </p>
<p>She hopped off the table and dressed herself up once again. "That was more than satisfactory. Though, I believe I deserve some thanks for the pleasure I gave you. Be a good slave and thank your mistress." </p>
<p>Roka twitched at her words, disgust and arousal once again mixing together in his mind. He was becoming quite familiar with how that combination felt like. "Thank you Mistress." He said, each word spoken in a flat, broken tone. Still, it was enough to put a smirk on Simir's face.</p>
<p>"Good slave. You'll become quite popular." Those were her parting words before she left the chamber, leaving Roka alone once again. Though, naturally, not for long.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Roka has long since lost count of how many elves he'd have to service. He was certain that the number was in the triple digits. His cock was raw, so oversensitive that he was leaking precum with even touching it. His balls were swollen and sore, the simple feeling of his thighs rubbing against them enough to make him uncomfortable.</p>
<p>But that didn't matter to them. He was an object, and objects don't get tired. A dildo doesn't get drained. So, they kept coming. Over and over again, demanding that he bred them. Sometimes more than one would come at a time. Like this time.</p>
<p>They were two identical twins, each of them having the modest proportions typical of elves. As well as the lust that Roka had become accustomed to. He didn't remember their names. He didn't even remember if they told him their names. </p>
<p>First, they made him lay on the table. Then one of them straddled his face while the other began bouncing on his cock. The one on his face ordered him to pleasure her with his tongue, and he did so. </p>
<p>He had little experience with cunnilingus, but it seemed like his thick tongue was more than enough to pleasure her. The sounds she was letting out were a testament to that, along with the copious amount of juices flowing out of her slit. His face and hair were already soaked, but he kept licking like he was ordered.</p>
<p>The other sister pleasured herself on his cock. Each time she moved, he felt a tiny bit of pleasure, accompanied by pain. But he couldn't complain. That would displease his mistresses. That thought brought him the most pain. So, he simply laid there, letting them use him as a sex toy. </p>
<p>When he did cum, his load dribbling out inside of her, he got only a small moment of reprieve before the sisters switched places. He couldn't even protest. He hadn't been allowed to.</p>
<p>It hurt so much. Every muscle fiber in his body was sore, every part of his body was screaming in pain. But he kept letting them use him. Because he was ordered to do so. </p>
<p>It wasn't long until he came again, the final drops of cum leaking out of his cock and inside of the twin. She looked almost disappointed that he only lasted for so long, but did seem to accept it. Both of them lifted themselves off of him, redressed and left. He looked at the outside world through the door while it was opened, and saw that it was night. </p>
<p>He should have been delighted that his torture was done for today. But instead, he felt almost disappointed. As if, somehow, it was his fault. He knew it wasn't, the very idea was idiotic, but a part of him still screamed at him.</p>
<p>The collar broke him. He'd only had to wear it for a day at most, yet that was all it took. His body was no longer his, reduced to only a doll for these sick elves to play with. And his mind soon followed it seems. All the pleasure, all the pain, it swarmed around his conciousness and reshaped it. He couldn't even begin to fathom the damage. His memories were becoming fuzzy, his mind clouded over by lust and submissiveness. It didn't even feel like it was his mind anymore. </p>
<p>Maybe, he should just accept it. Accept this new reality, this new role as a breeding tool for elves. Wouldn't it be so much simpler? And, after all, does he even have another choice?</p>
<hr/>
<p>"And sold! For 2050!" Vania's announced loudly, pointing at the obviously excited elf woman. She was the highest bidder on this particular orc slave. The guards grabbed the orc by the chains and pulled away, delivering it to the buyer and collecting the fee. This was the best part of Vania's job, in her opinion at the very least. Breaking the orcs in was an often long and tiresome process, but auctioning off the new slaves was always satisfying.</p>
<p>"Now, this next one is a special one! I'm sure many of you ladies are already familiar with it!" She said while pointing at the orc slave that had just stepped up on small podium. She never bothered learning its name. And now, it didn't need one anymore. Names were for living things. Could you say that something that could never act on it own to be living?</p>
<p>"Alright, this one is nice and hung, so I think we should start off with some big bets! 500, will anyone offer 500?" She shouted over the sound of the crowd. The auction was rapid fire. First 500, then the next moment it was 1000, and soon enough someone was betting 2500. Vania never considered herself a greedy person, but she surely was one right now.</p>
<p>The sound of betting was only a buzz to the orc slave. Vania's voice was the only clear one, but her words were meaningless to his addled mind. Even his vision was slightly fuzzy. But then, he saw something. It was another orc, a female, being led by a couple of elf men. It was clearly pregnant, with a large belly. The orc slave knew it was important in some way. It tried to think, to dig through his memories.</p>
<p>"Going once! Going twice! And sold! Simir, you lucky lady, those 5000 coins were well spent!" Vania's words dashed away its attempts to think. It was soon taken to its new owner, who appraised the form of her new purchase.</p>
<p>It was an object. Objects don't think. It was made to breed. There's no need for a mind. No need for memories.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>